godrafandomcom-20200214-history
Route 5
Route 5 is a vast land Route. It connects Omoth via Route 2 with Nettle Town in the east and Shadowfell and Route 6 in the west. There are a lot of trainers lining the path, but you can walk around them through the grass if you like. After beating the Omoth Gym you can train around here and gather some items, but Shadowfell, Route 6 and Route 8 are still blocked. Encounters During the day: * Pidgey lvl 10-15 (30%) * Gulpin lvl 12-14 (20%) * Nidoran ♂ lvl 12-15 (15%) * Nidoran ♀ lvl 9-14 (15%) * Snubbull lvl 10-13 (14%) * Electrike lvl 10-15 (6%) In the Morning: * Venipede lvl 10-13 (40%) * Pidgey lvl 10-12 (20%) * Nidoranfe lvl 10-13 (15%) * Nidoranma lvl 10-14 (15%) * Snubbull lvl 10-12 (4%) * Electrike lvl 11-12 (4%) * Skorupi lvl 11-14 (2%) In the Night: * Pidgey lvl 10-12 (40%) * Gulpin lvl 10-13 (40%) * Glameow lvl 10-15 (14%) * Stunky lvl 9-14 (6%) Trainers *Hiker Keith – Geodude Lv9, Zubat Lv9 *Camper Jon – Pikachu Lv11 *Beauty Teri – Clefairy Lv11, Jigglypuff Lv11 *Blackbelt Bruce – Machop Lv11, Makuhita Lv11 *Bugcatcher Phil – Beedrill Lv11 *Psychic Victoria – Chingling Lv11, Drowzee Lv11 *Youngster Jay – Spoink Lv13 *Crushgirl Gabrielle – Meditite Lv11, Timburr Lv11 *Aromalady Marcia – Bellsprout Lv10, Oddish Lv10, Seedot Lv10 *Birdkeeper Freddie – Doduo Lv13 *Gambler Thompson – Poliwag Lv13, Lotad Lv13 *Bugcatcher George – Wurmple Lv10, Weedle Lv10, Spinarak Lv11 *Camper Murphy – Bellsprout Lv12, Shroomish Lv12 *Picnicker Patty – Clefairy Lv12, Cherubi Lv12 *Psychic Zack – Slowpoke Lv13 *Gentleman Miller – Growlithe Lv12, Vulpix Lv12 *Youngster Darin – Rattata Lv12, Sandshrew Lv12 *Scientist Carl – Magnemite Lv15 *Poké Maniac Van – Cubone Lv15 *Juggler Davie – Pikachu Lv13, Plusle Lv13, Minun Lv13 *Aromalady Shelly – Beautifly Lv14 *Bug Catcher Wiley – Ledyba Lv13, Yanma Lv13 *Camper Timothy – Pidgey Lv13, Pidgey Lv13, Taillow Lv13 *Picnicker MaryAnne – Oddish Lv13, Bellsprout Lv13, Oddish Lv13 *Psychic Nala – Kadabra Lv16 *Picnicker Alicia – Skitty Lv14, Minccino Lv14 *Scientist Ross – Ditto Lv17 *Youngster Warren – Spearow Lv13, Spearow Lv13 *Beauty Connie – Marill Lv14, Marill Lv14 Items *Repel * Poké Ball *Antidote *TM 01 Hone Claws *Quick Claw - upper right corner of the map *Protein *Awakening *Parlyz Heal *TM 08 Bulk up *Quick Ball *Dive Ball *TM05 Roar *Energy Root - hidden, in green stone near Aromalady Shelly *Escape Rope - hidden, in the dead end path just southwest of Scientist Ross *Ether - hidden, near the intersection *Everstone - hidden, eastern part *HP Up - hidden, on the mountain in the eastern part of the Route *Revive - hidden, right rock on sand patch * Thunderstone - hidden, in stone at mountain next to the sign "Board a ferry to adventure!" Violet City Ferry Corps NPC On this Route are two NPC who will change your attitude *One guy who needs a Potion south of the eastern mountain - answering yes +3 / What's in for me? -3 but +500¥ *An Old man asking "Do you think people are naturally good?" - answering will shift your alignment +1 /-1 Category:Location Category:Route Category:West Godra